


Сторож

by Ariabart



Category: Tytania
Genre: M/M, evil!Jouslain
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariabart/pseuds/Ariabart





	Сторож

Жуслану пять, они с отцом гуляют в парке - и Жуслан ужасно гордится, что может идти, держа отца за руку. Они так мало времени проводят вместе. Все хорошо до того момента, пока отец не замечает на соседней дорожке светловолосого мальчишку, ровесника Жуслана. Он до боли сжимает руку сына и быстро возвращается домой.  
Только Жуслан все равно видит, каким взглядом отец смотрит на этого мальчика - но ему всего пять, он не может его понять.  
Жуслану десять, он занимается с отцом - тот рассказывает ему о военной кампании, из которой недавно вернулся. Это не слишком интересно, но Жуслан послушно кивает в такт отцовским словам.  
\- Это, похоже, не совсем твое? - улыбается отец. - Ничего страшного. Просто я услышал, что Ариабарт увлекается флотом, и подумал...  
Он запинается и хмурится, а Жуслану почему-то кажется, что отец его ударил.  
Жуслану пятнадцать и он только что вернулся с миссии, в которой выполнял очень важное поручение - но на столе в отцовском кабинете лежит короткая заметка про Ариабарта Титания и Жуслан действительно, _действительно_ ненавидит своего единокровного брата.  
Он хочет, чтобы Ариабарт умер.  
Со временем это чувство становится слабее - отца больше нет, они с Ариабартом занимаются разными делами - Жуслан сгоняет овечек в стадо и гонит их в нужном направлении, а Ариабарт приходит, когда нужно все основательно перепахать, они пересекаются только по делам. Оба приносят в жертву клану плоды рук своих и ими обоими довольны. Жуслан почти успокаивается.  
До Цербера, когда вместо того, чтобы отправить Ариабарта в отставку, лорд Аджиман прощает его. Жуслана трясет целый вечер - он снова чувствует себя ребенком, которого любят недостаточно и который ничего не может с этим поделать.  
Ариабарта прощают все - и от этого былая ненависть возвращается.  
С Жуслана спрашивают по полной и считают его труды чем-то само собой разумеющимся.  
Жуслан втирается в доверие к Ариабарту - это совсем не сложно, тот принимает его с распростертыми объятиями. Может быть, он чего-то не понимает? Может быть, с ним что-то не то?  
Он заходит очень далеко в своей попытке понять, что же в Ариабарте такого, но инцест никогда не был в Титании чем-то запретным.  
Ариабарту по прежнему продолжают прощать все - еще одно поражение, позорную отставку, желание отойти от дел. Даже когда Жуслан предлагает сделать его Безземельным Лордом, все искренне довольны.  
Ариабарта любят все, кроме Жуслана.  
Жуслан хочет, чтобы Ариабарт перестал существовать.  
Ариабарт продолжает летать в военные миссии. Жуслан помогает ему разрабатывать планы кампаний и однажды не выдерживает. Ариабарт доверяет ему полностью и так просто не заметить, что противник может напасть отсюда, сделать вот такой ход... или вот такой. Жуслана не мучает совесть - Ариабарт может все понять и сам, у него способные офицеры. Это же не то, как если бы Жуслан заманил Ариабарта в поле, взял камень и ударил его по голове.  
Никто ничего не замечает и Жуслан, принимая соболезнования, с трудом удерживается от улыбок.  
Ему впервые за много лет спокойно - до того момента, как он видит лорда Аджимана.  
\- Вы все-таки не уследили за ним? - спрашивает Аджиман и Жуслан почему-то отвечает:  
\- Разве я сторож брату моему?  
Ему кажется, что это цитата.  
Аджиман улыбается и больше ничего не говорит. А Жуслан лишается покоя - ему везде чудится Ариабарт, _простивший_ его Ариабарт, что хуже всего. Он уходит в отставку, ему нет дела до клана, у него постоянные головные боли, которые врачи объявляют психосоматическими - будто собственное тело наказывает Жуслана за предательство брата.  
Со временем Жуслану хочется, чтобы кто-нибудь избавил его от всего этого, но на нем словно начертано знамение, которое не дает ему умереть раньше времени, прежде чем он не пройдет весь свой путь до конца - каждый день заново вспоминая, что сделал.  
У него даже рождается сын.  
Жуслан точно знает, что у него никогда не будет брата.


End file.
